


out of a dream

by poalimal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky's Cracking Voice, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: could there be eyes like yours?





	

 

 

Her eyes were the first thing he saw of her. Well...the second or third, at least.  
  
'What's a dame like you doing in a place like th-i-s,' Bucky said. He coughed quickly to cover the roughness lodged at the end of his voice. Steve rolled his eyes: oh brother, he-re we go.  
  
Shut up, Steve! said Bucky, with his eyes. Just 'cuz you sound like _It Came From The Lagoon_!  
  
Steve sighed, picked at his nails - a total show of unconcern - and began to dreamily hum Nat King Cole. Tch! Swell guy, Steve.  
  
The girl just smiled at Bucky, gap-toothed and sweet as pie, and said, 'C'mon, babe. I'm hungry.'  
  
'Ihh-rrm,' Bucky said, stirring, twelve and crack-voiced, nineteen and at war, clocked-cold and in bed. The feel of her hands came to him first; then, the warmth of her thighs beneath his head; the smell of her, finally, at his lips. He opened his eyes.  
  
There, above, the blinds were swept back, the sun was peering in. And Sam, sweet-eyed Sam, smiling down at him. He wiped away at the side of his mouth, and tried to let go of sleep.  
  
'Good dream?' Sam said, laughing. 'You're still humming.'  
  
'-- _safe into my he-a-rt_ ,' Bucky crooned, bum notes all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [could there be eyes like yours?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgtEHzz6_vo/)


End file.
